deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai234/Attila the Hun vs. Genghis Khan
Attila the Hun: The notorious Barbarian horseman who pilaged early Europe. Genghis Khan: The Mongolian Emperor who united his nation, and created the world's largest empire. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Notes: This will be a horseback battle. Hunnic knife.jpg|Hunnic Dagger Sword of Mars.jpg|Sword of Mars Bronze Spear.jpg|Throwing Spear Hunnic Bow and Arrow.jpg|Hunnic Bow and Arrow Atilla 4.jpg|Scythian Axe MongoliaKnife.jpg|Mongolian Knife Shamshir1o.jpg|Scmitar Mongolpke.jpg|Mongol lance MongolianBow.jpg|Mongolian Bow and Arrow FlangedMace.jpg|Iron-Flanged Mace Battle In his camp site, Attila the Hun is cooking a piece of meat over a campfire and prepares to eat it. As he begins to eat, however, an arrow flies toward him, narrowly missing his head. Attila growls, picks up his throwing spear and Hunnic Bow and Arrow and looks around for his foe. Upahead, he sees Genghis Khan on a horse, holding a Mongolian Bow and Arrow. Khan notches another arrow and fires, but Attila ducks, avoiding the arrow. Attila gets on his horse, and rides at Khan holding his own Bow and Arrow. He fires and hits Khan in the chest, but Khan's armor prevented it from killing him. Attila rides away from Genghis, and grabs his throwing spear. Attila throws his spear and hurls at Genghis. Genghis loses his balance, and falls off his horse. Attila gets back on his horse and rides at Khan at full speed. Genghis grabs his Mongol lance and uses the hook end to pull Attila off his horse. Khan prepares to lay the finishing blow, but Attila rolls out of the way, and the lance gets stuck in the ground. Attila pulls out his Scythian Axe and cuts the lance in lance, causing Genghis to lose his balaence. Attila runs in to finish Khan off, but Khan kicks him back, and grabs his Iron-Flanged Mace. Attila swings his axe, but Khan also swings, knocking the axe out of Attila's hands. Attila unsheaths the sword of Mars, and the two run at each other. Attila manages to stab Khan in his shoulder, forcing him to drop his mace. Genghis kicks him back, and unsheaths his scmitar. The two both begin to clash, until Khan manages to slace him in the stomach, ripping through his armor and creating a cut on his stomach. Genghis prepares to decapitate him, but Attila pulls out his hunnic dagger slashes khan across his hip, forcing him to drop his sword. Attila prepares to stab him, but khan pulls out a Mongolian Knife, and slashes Attila across his face, leaving a huge scar. Khan runs in to finish it, but attila trips him. However, he sees that khan has recovered his scmitar. Attila runs back to to the sword of Mars, and just as Khan is ready to lay the finishing blow, Attila thrusts the sword of Mars through his neck. Blood squrits out of Khan's neck, and Attila raises the sword in the air, yelling in victory. Winner: Attila the Hun Expert's opinion The experts thought while it was a very close match, Attila was a bit more well balanced in his weaponry. Next Round will be the Chechen Rebels, the rebel soldiers who fought against the Russian military for nearly 15 years. VS..... FARC, the Colombian terrorists who want to free Colombia from capitalism. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts